Misunderstood
by xxagelessbeauty
Summary: OK, so this is just an expansion on the Casey character, only a few posts, but that's really it


**Part 1: The Proposition**

She walked down the halls of Newport Union, heading towards hers, Johnny's, Chilli's, and now Marissa's lockers, where she knew she was going to find at least two of the four, OK, knowing, since Chilli was skating his way behind her, trying not to fall. She turned right at the ramp and made her way down, noticing the looks she had received from some of the guys, knowing looks, looks of wanting, and looks of jealousy. Jealousy of her? Nah, jealousy of Johnny, since, officially, she was still with Johnny, Chilli was with no one, and Johnny … Johnny was drooling over Marissa Cooper, former queen of Harbor and newest student at Newport Union.

"_Hey babe"_ she heard as she found herself at the bottom of the ramp and saw Johnny and who else but Marissa Cooper.

"Hey Johnny, Marissa" she replied as she walked up and felt Johnny put his arm around her like he always did, and kiss her as he always did. One thing was different about this kiss, it was on the cheek. Not that Casey was complaining, she felt they had lost the spark a while ago. They used to be 'the couple' at Union, but then Casey started to not feel it anymore, and she began hooking up with random guys at parties that Johnny wouldn't go to, and then pretend like nothing happened with him. It was an old routine with her, she was getting really good at it.

"_Marissa and I were going to go somewhere, you want to come?"_

"_Come on Casey, it'll be fun."_

"No thanks, I was just going to head to the beach, chill for a little bit before Dawn Patrol" she replied as she opened her locker and grabbed her books before slamming it solidly, making sure it was in fact shut. Union needed new lockers, badly. She was going to the beach, just not to relax. She knew every guy who was going to be there, and she had one in particular she wanted to meet.

_CRASH!_

Casey, Johnny, and Marissa all turned simultaneously to face the noise and saw Chilli in a heap at the foot of the ramp. "Nice" she smirked as Chilli picked himself up off of the ground and grabbed his skateboard, walking towards the trio.

"_So, what's Dawn Patrol?"_ she heard Marissa ask, somewhat confused as to what Dawn Patrol was.

Both Casey and Johnny turned to Chilli, who looked like he was about to burst with his explanation.

"Go ahead Chilli" she laughed at her friend. He could be so goofy, you couldn't despise him.

"_Well Marissa …"_ he explained as Casey zoned out, thinking of what she was going to tell him. Well, both hims. First 'him' was Johnny, and explaining the reason she was going to break up with him, if she got him alone, and how she was going to do that, but also 'him' number two. What she was going to say, how she was going to propose tonight was going to happen. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it was for the best, right? She was getting something she lacked in her relationship with Johnny, and he was getting what he got from every girl he hooked up with.

"_So basically it's an excuse for you guys to get drunk and throw a huge party?"_ she heard Marissa ask.

"_That is exactly right."_

"So, I'm gonna go, the beach calls my name" Casey announced as she kissed Johnny quickly, waved at Chilli and Marissa, and walked away from the trio. She walked quickly to her car and saw no one other than Kevin Volchok sitting on the hood of her car. "What do you want Volchok?" she asked, pretending to be angry with him, although it was against her will. 'You're with Johnny, everyone thinks you hate him' she thought to herself as she 'forced' a grimacing smile on her face.

"You know what I want Casey, I need a ride to the beach" he said simply as he hopped off the hood and stood right in front of her, eyeing her up and down.

"What happened to Heather and Company?" she asked simply, looking him back up and down his body. Damn hot surfer body.

"Needed to go somewhere, and I wasn't going with them. Hope you don't mind if I put my board in your car" he smirked at her as she rolled her eyes and stepped past him, unlocking her car door.

"Get in, and I'm driving" she replied simply as she climbed in and waited for Volchok to follow suit. When he did, she started her car and backed out of the parking space, speeding out of the parking lot and down the street towards the beach. The ride continued in silence until Casey stopped at the next traffic light. "Sorry about the sponsorship, Johnny just had a really good day" she smiled softly, looking across at him, noticing his expression change from one of anger and pure hatred to one of cockiness and pleasure.

"You want something?" he asked, a playful smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I do" she replied evenly. "Johnny won't be able to perform that well constantly, and I was rooting for you the entire time" she shrugged.

"So …" he trailed off.

"So, you, me, Chilli's bedroom" she said simply, making her offer, figuring he couldn't refuse.

"What time?"

"As soon as I leave Johnny and head towards the room."

"What's in it for me?"

"I am" she replied.

"I'm in, make it easy."

"You won't believe how easy it will be" she smiled, knowing she was right. He wouldn't refuse, he only had Heather around because she thought she was tough shit. Well, she ran away when Casey snapped at her when Marissa first came, so guess she wasn't that tough and fearless.

"Well, then, let's give it a test run" he smirked as she pulled into the parking lot that was there for a secluded part of the beach. No one was there, since it was practically Volchok and his gang's place, and it was right next to where Johnny, Chilli, and her surf, so there were a good number of encounters between them.

"Why not? Since you seem to think you need one" she smirked as she turned off the car and turned to face him, only to find herself making out with him. This was really happening, she wasn't going to turn back now.


End file.
